1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to communication systems, and more specifically to communication systems that mediates gating.
2. Related Art
In telecommunication systems, entire speech and noise segments may not pass through a speech enhancement system. Prior to digital transmissions, the noisy speech may be encoded by the speech codec. At a high level, when speech lulls are detected a codec may transmit comfort noise. To select a noise segment, the spectral shape of the input signal may be compared against spectral entries retained in a lookup table.
Spectral entries may be derived from samples of clean speech in a low noise environment. In high noise environments, an input may not resemble stored entry. This may occur when a spectral tilt is greater than an expected spectral tilt.